


Sjelebånd (like farger på stripene på tennissokkene)

by mazarin01



Series: Forelska 89 [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 30 år senere, Evens POV, Fluff, Kjærlighet, Love, M/M, mimring
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Året er 2019 og det er 30 år siden Even (48) og Isak (47) ble sammen. De er på flyttefot og mange minner dukker opp.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Forelska 89 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1199659
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	Sjelebånd (like farger på stripene på tennissokkene)

Even bærer den siste flytteesken til Filip, den det står “bamser” på, inn på det gule rommet som skal bli hans. Lokket glir opp idet han setter den ned. Snabelen til en elefant spretter opp og seks par øyne stirrer på ham. Even griper tak i en av bamsene, en fargesprakende enhjørning, og tar den med seg bort til vinduet og ser ut mot hagen. 

_Det gikk lang tid fra Isak og han ble sammen den sommeren i ‘89 til andre enn de nærmeste fikk vite at de var et par. Nesten fire år. Mye lenger tid, nesten femten år til, tok det før de var komfortable med og bestemte seg for å bli foreldre._

_Først prøvde de adopsjon fra utlandet, men som homofilt par var det så og si umulig å adoptere. Etter flere år med avslag fra en rekke ulike land, ble de anbefalt å bli fosterforeldre i stedet, og etter flere lange diskusjoner seg i mellom, bestemte de seg for det._

_Derfra gikk det slag-i-slag. Etter endt Pride-kurs hos Bufetat, gikk det kun to måneder før de ble kontaktet og fikk mulighet til å bli fosterforeldre til en nyfødt gutt._

_Det var som verden stoppet opp når beskjeden kom. Etter gråten hadde stilnet hos dem begge, ropte de “ja” inn i telefonen, en nyfødt baby var jo akkurat det de hadde ønsket seg, og dagen etter dro de til sykehuset og hentet lille Filip hjem._

_Ingen av dem visste hva de gjorde. Ungeskrik og våkenetter ble mer vanlig enn ikke, men kjærligheten til Filip og smilet han ga dem hver morgen når de plukket ham opp av senga, trumfet alle bekymringer, tvil og redsler._

_Filips biologiske mamma døde på tragisk vis et halvt år senere, og med ukjent far og ingen nær familie som kunne ta seg av babyen, fikk de tilbud om adopsjon. Verken Isak eller Even var i tvil når telefonen kom og på ettårsdagen til Filip fikk de brev i posten om at han var deres for alltid._

_Det er nesten seks år siden han kom inn i livene deres og forandret alt for alltid, og de har ikke angret et sekund._

Isak smyger hendene rundt Evens liv og hviler haka på skuldra hans. Even skvetter, helt oppslukt i egne tanker, men er glad for nærheten og varmen. Skjegget kiler Even i øret og på kinnet, og lukten av Isak er like berusende nå som for over tredve år siden. 

“Hva tenker du på?”

“På alt som har skjedd siden vi bestemte oss for å få barn til Filip ble vår.”

“Det er mye.” Isak blir stille et øyeblikk. "Det har vært en lang reise – på godt og vondt."

“Mm.” Even slipper tak i enhjørningen, griper i stedet tak i hendene til Isak og klemmer dem. “Tenk om vi hadde vært født tredve år tidligere. Da hadde alt dette vært umulig.”

“Off, det orker jeg ikke tenke på.” Isak slipper ut et sukk og trykker seg nærmere Even. “ Vi har vært veldig heldig tross alt."

Even vrir på hodet og kysser Isak, treffer det skjeggete kinnbeinet. "Utrolig heldig." 

"Det er kanskje litt rart, for vi hadde jo et fint liv før Filip kom, men nå kan jeg ikke tenke meg et liv uten ham.”

“Det er overhodet ikke rart. Jeg føler akkurat det samme. Han er det jeg lenge ikke visste at manglet i livet vårt.” 

“Jah! Isak kysser Even på halsen. “Skatten vår.”

Even snur seg, krummer armene rundt Isaks nakke og kysser ham på munnen, mange små kyss, før ansiktet sprekker opp i et stort smil. 

“Vi må facetime ham!"

Isak ser på klokka. "Ja, skal vi klare en samtale før leggetid slik vi lovet, må vi gjøre det nå."

"Okei." Even smiler bredt. "Så fordeler vi de siste eskene som står i gangen og spiser etterpå?” 

“God idé! Har du kjøpt øl?”

“Seff.” Even himler med øynene og ler. “Gjorde ikke samme tabbe som sist gang vi flyttet om du var redd for det.” 

Isak ler og kysser Even midt på munnen. “Tenkte ikke på det da. Jeg har bare så innmari lyst på en iskald øl, så sjampis hadde vært litt nedtur akkurat nå."

“Skal vi sette oss på trappa på terrassen og ringe?”

“Ja, la oss sette oss der.”

Sola har gjemt seg bak den store, grønne bjørka nederst i hagen, men solstråler tvinger seg gjennom små hull i det tette bladverket og treffer treverket i terrassen. Even og Isak setter seg tett inntil hverandre, sånn at Filip kan se dem begge. 

Magnus tar telefonen med en gang. Smilet er på plass, tar opp nesten hele ansiktet, og den lange luggen hans danser foran panna når han prater. Først forteller han om dagen med Filip, så forteller Isak og Even kort om sin egen dag og hvor langt de er kommet i flytteprosessen 

Filip er blid som ei sol og smiler fra øre til øre når han dukker opp på skjermen. Han har en hatt av avispapir på hodet, en lapp foran det ene øyet og påtegnet skjegg og bart. 

“Hei pappa. Hei pappa.” 

“Hei Filip,” sier Even og Isak i kor. “Har du det fint hos Magnus og Vilde?”

“Kjempefint.” Filip nikker ivrig. 

“Hva har du gjort idag da? spør Isak. 

“Jeg og Magnus har lekt sjørøver og så har vi spist vafler.” 

“Vafler? Du er heldig altså.” Isak smiler.

“Kjempeheldig,” følger Even opp. 

“Men hva slags hatt er det du har på hodet?” Isak peker på papirhatten hans.

“En sjørøverhatt så klart. Ser du ikke det, pappa?” Filip himler med øynene og Isak klyper Even i siden når han begynner å le. “Magnus lagde den til meg i sta.” 

“Så kul hatt,” sier Isak. 

“Har du tenkt å få mer skjegg en pappa Filip?” 

Even måper. Sånn skikkelig, øynene er store som middagstallerkener og haka treffer nesten brystkassa. Filip ler så fælt at bildet rister og han mister nesten telefonen. Den trillende latter gjør Even helt varm inne i seg og han kjenner han gjerne skulle hatt Filip her nå. 

“Åååh, pappa da. Det er bare tegnet på. Magnus lånte noe i skuffen til Vilde.” 

Even lener seg mot skjermen og rynker pannen. “Er du helt sikker?”

“Ja!” Filip fortsetter å le. 

“Jeg tror pappa trenger briller jeg, tror ikke du det også Filip?” spør Isak. 

Filip nikker mange ganger etter hverandre. “Jo!”

“Det er jo det som skjer når man blir gammel.” Isak blunker til Filip samtidig som han klyper Even i siden. 

“Pappa, du er gammel!” fniser Filip. 

“Dere altså,” Even rister på hodet, “rotter dere sammen. Jeg som hadde tenkt å spørre om du ville se rommet ditt, men nå tror jeg ikke at jeg gidder.”

“Jooo! Jeg vil se, jeg vil se!” 

Even later som han gjesper. “Nei, jeg tror jeg ikke orker å reise meg.” 

“Ja, men pappa!” Filip stirrer intenst på dem. “Pappa Isak, du må hjelpe meg. Få pappa til å reise seg.” 

Isak nikker og smyger fingrene inn i armhulen til Even, der han er aller mest kilen. Even ler og prøver å vri seg unna kileangrepet uten å lykkes veldig bra. Latteren smitter over på både Filip og Isak, og snart ler de like mye alle sammen. 

“Okei, okei! La oss ta en tur.” 

Filip strekker hendene i været og jubler. Even og Isak reiser seg og tar med seg telefonen inn på rommet til hans, viser ham alle eskene og forteller at senga, pulten og resten av møblene kommer i morgen. Ordene fosser ut av Filip, han snakker ivrig om hvor han vil at alt skal stå og det viktigste av alt – hvor alle bamsene skal bo. 

Ute på terrassen igjen, setter Even seg ned og Isak følger etter. Han setter seg tett inntil Even og snur kameraet, så Filip kan se dem igjen. 

"Men nå er klokka syv. Det leggetid for sjørøvere," sier Isak.

"Og pappa og jeg må fortsette å jobbe," følger Even opp.

"Magnus sa jeg kunne være oppe litt lenger." Filip fniser og smiler lurt. 

“Ja, han sa vel det.” Isak ler.

Even drar hånda gjennom håret. “Vi får vel bare høre på Magnus da.”

“Jeg tror det er best altså, så unngår vi problemer,” sier Filip veslevoksent og får både Even og Isak til å le. 

Magnus sitt hodet stikker opp bak Filip. Han forteller at det ikke blir mer leking i dag, men at de skal spise kveldsmat, bade og lese bok før Filip skal legge seg. Even og Isak nikker fornøyd, og Filips store smil forteller dem at han er like fornøyd. 

“God natt, skatten vår.” Even sukker lykksalig. “Pappa og jeg er veldig glad i deg.”

Isak nikker. “Vi elsker deg herfra til månen og tilbake.”

“God natt pappa og pappa." Filip strekker armene ut til siden. Bare litt av en arm og halve hodet hans synes på skjermen. "Elsker dere sååååå mye.” 

De avslutter samtalen med utallige slengkyss og lovnader om å ringe i morgen også. Isak legger mobilen fra seg og Even kikker bort på ham. 

“Jeg gleder meg til vi henter ham på søndag.” 

“Jeg og.” Isak legger armen rundt Even. “Men det blir fint med bare oss to også da.”

“Det blir det.” Even snur seg mot Isak, legger hånda på låret hans og stryker ham med fingrene mens han ler forsiktig. “Ikke minst praktisk.”

“Helt klart. Bare tenk på Filip løpe rundt her og være bajas mens vi rydder.”

“Se pappa, se pappa. Ser du nå pappa?” Even aper etter Filip og Isak begynner å le – akkurat som Filip. 

“Skal vi fordele de siste eskene og så spise litt?”

“La oss gjøre det.”

Even reiser seg og Isak tar imot den utstrakte hånda hans. Han slipper ut et halvhøyt stønn og tar seg til korsryggen med den ledige hånda idet han reiser seg. 

“Vondt, kjære?”

“Ja. Alle de tunge eskene har ikke vært bra for ryggen min. Det har i grunn bare blitt verre og verre utover dagen.”

Isak skyter fram brystkassa og strekker på overkroppen. Den lille ølmagen hans sneier borti Evens hofte. Even trekker ham inntil seg, smyger hendene under genseren og masserer forsiktig korsryggen hans. 

“La meg ta de siste eskene, så kan du hvile litt. Kanskje du kan finne frem madrassen vi skal ligge på og blåse den opp? Og bestille mat til oss?”

“Det kan jeg.” Isak lener seg mot Even, lar pannen møte hans. “Takk, Evi.”

.

Det står ti tunge esker langs veggen i gangen. Alle skal være merket med rom og innhold for lettere å få ting på riktig plass. Den tredje esken Even tar i står det kun "diverse Even" på. 

Even tar med seg esken inn på kontoret og åpner den. Blant noen bilder, et pride-flagg og skopuss, finner han den gamle skoesken fra han var sytten. Den som lå gjemt øverst i skapet, bak skibuksa han aldri brukte, med hemmelige ting i og ingen fikk se i. 

Skoesken åpnes og tretti år gamle minner strømmer frem. Smilet vokser seg nesten større enn ansiktet og han blir helt varm innvendig. Han finner kassetter (Isaks love mix), avisutklipp, kjærlighetsbrev og bilde av ymse slag, både av Isak alene og dem to sammen. Til og med bildet han tok av føttene deres med tennissokker med like striper på, selve symbolet på at de var sjelevenner, er der. 

Even rister på hodet og humrer for seg selv av hvor tullete forelska han var. Han er jo det fortsatt, men bare på en _litt_ annen måte. Han tømmer skoesken på hodet, nysgjerrig på hva mer som befinner seg i oppi den. En haug med bilder, tegninger, kinobilletter og et fargelagt hjerte med Isaks navn i midten detter ut.

"Skulle ikke du rydde bort alle eskene?" 

Even kikker opp og ser Isak lener mot dørkarmen. "Joda, og jeg var godt i gang. Men så fant jeg dette…" Even holder opp bildet av tennissokkene. 

"Herregud!" Isak er borte hos ham i løpet av to lange skritt og setter seg ved siden av ham på gulvet. “Hvor fant du det?”

“I den gamle skoesken min.”

“Herregud, se på meg her da.” Isak viser Even et avisutklipp av seg selv fra en fotballturnering og ler. “Den barnerumpa.”

“Du er helt nydelig på det bildet. Jeg husker jeg var helt oppslukt av det smilet ditt.” 

De fortsetter å kikke på tingene i esken, kommenterer bilder og brev, ler og veksler på å sende hverandre kjærlige blikk. 

“Denne husker jeg at jeg lagde til deg da morfaren din døde og du var nede.” Isak holder opp kassetten med Isaks lovemix. “

“Den hørte jeg mye på, spesielt når du var i militæret. Det var hardt å være så lenge i fra hverandre.”

“Veldig.” Isak sukker tungt. “Flere av gutta hadde jo kjærester hjemme og snakket om dem titt og ofte. Jeg hadde jo ingen å dele savnet mitt med utenom når jeg skrev brev til deg og Jonas. Ja og mamma da. Det var tungt.”

“Verden har heldigvis forandret seg.” 

“Det er jeg veldig glad for.” Isak lener seg mot Even og kysser ham. “Men du, skal vi fortsette ryddingen? Jeg har bestilt thaimat og det er ikke så lenge til den er her tenker jeg. 

“Ja, vi får vel det.”

Even reiser seg, putter alle tingene opp i esken igjen og tar den med seg inn på stua, tenker de kan se mer på det mens de sitter der og spiser. 

.

Fire tomme bokser med thaimat og tre tomme flasker med øl står på gulvet i den relativt nakne stua. Det er ingen møbler på plass ennå, bare en haug med flytteesker langs den ene veggen. Middagen ble inntatt mens Even og Isak vekslet på å lese gamle kjærlighetsbrev, og hørte på musikk fra åttitallet. 

_Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now_ , sangen som ble _deres_ i 89 og som de danset til da de giftet seg tjue år senere, blaster ut av den bærbare høyttaleren. Even og Isak utveksler kjærlige blikk og synger med. 

Bilder ligger strødd utover gulvet. En liten serie fra en av gangene Isak og Even teltet i hagen til Isak dukker opp og fanger umiddelbart Evens oppmerksomhet. Han tar de frem og legger de ved siden av hverandre. 

“Se på disse da!”

"Herregud, så fint vi hadde det i teltet."

"Mm." Even blir varm om hjertet av å tenke på alt de gjorde der. "Gud som vi klina", han ler, "og runka hverandre i soveposene.”

Isak rister leende på hodet. "Tror jammen du ga meg min første blowjob der også."

"Jeg gjorde det." Even blunker til ham og ler. "Godt at soveromsvinduet til foreldra dine vendte ut mot veien."

"Ja, herregud!" Isak drar hånda gjennom krøllene. “Husker du jeg var livredd for sædflekker på teltduken?"

"Ja.” 

“Ikke så rart i grunn da…" 

"Nei…" Even sukker og plukker opp et av bildene fra inne i teltet. "Tenk for en mulighet det teltet ga etter at foreldrene dine hadde lagt seg. Så mye frihet til å utforske seg selv og hverandre, og frihet til å være oss selv."

"Mm." Isak tar en stor slurk av ølen. "Det er litt bittersøtt å tenke på. For selv om det var et fint fristed, er vondt å tenke på at vi ikke turte å være oss selv fullt ut og måtte gjemme den fineste delen av oss selv." 

"Jeg er helt enig. Heldigvis er lenge siden vi trengte det."

Even flytter seg nærmere Isak. Han lener hodet mot skuldra hans og tar tak i hånda hans, vender håndflata opp og stryker ham med tommelen. De faller inn i en behagelig stillhet, sånn som de gjør av og til uten at det blir kleint. 

Even plukker opp et av bildene fra gulvet. Isak ligger inne i teltet med hode stikkende opp av soveposen. Det altoppslukende smilet og de røde kinnene hans gir ham en idé, og han spretter opp fra gulvet. 

“Jeg må fikse noe!” 

Isak vipper hodet opp mot Even. “Hva da?”

“Vent å se.” 

Ute i garasjen, blant akebrett, hageredskap, den lille gule gressklipperen og vinterdekkene til bilen, finner Even det svære teltet.

Faren til Isak skulle selge teltet den sommeren de ble sammen og det var derfor det sto oppe. Ingen ville heldigvis kjøpe det, og når høsten kom ble det pakket ned og stuet vekk i kjelleren. Der lå det nedstøvet helt til Terje døde i fjor høst, og Isaks mamma solgte huset og flyttet inn i en mindre leilighet. Da overtok Isak og Even det.

Even drar den tunge posen etter seg ut av garasjen og mot gressplenen bak huset. Posen tømmes og han tar et raskt overblikk. Teltet ser ut til å være intakt. 

“Hva gjør du?”

Even snur seg mot terrassen og ser Isak står og kikker på ham. “Hva ser det ut som?”

“Jeg ser du har tatt frem teltet vårt”, Isaks panne rynker seg, “men skjønner ikke helt hvorfor?”

“Fordi vi skal sove ute i natt.”

"I pappas gamle telt?" 

"Jah." 

Evens brede smil får Isak til å le. “Hva tror du naboene sier når de finner ut at to nesten femti år gamle menn telter i egen hage?” 

“Vi sier bare at vi tester teltet før Filip kommer hjem og skal sove der sammen med vennene sine.” 

“Er du seriøs nå Even?”

“Ja, så klart. Jeg vil sove i telt med deg Isak.” Even slipper tak i teltstanga og går Isak i møte, griper tak i hånda hans og dra ham inn i et ømt kyss. “Tenk så romantisk. Akkurat som på bildene. Oss to, tett inntil hverandre, med Isaks love mix strømmende ut av høyttaleren.” Han ser Isak dypt i øynene og kysser ham på nytt. "Og mens jeg setter opp teltet kan du sykle bort på Kiwi og se om de har Lovehearts, for det trenger vi.”

"Du kødder ikke du?" Isak slipper ut et lite flir.

“Selvfølgelig ikke."

“Finnes Lovehearts ennå forresten?” 

“Jeg tror det. Og du skal få hjertet det står _I love you_ på.” 

Det kribler i magen til Even, akkurat som det gjorde den sommeren i ‘89 – og har gjort alle somre siden. Han møter Isak med et blikk han håper og tror han ikke kan motstå. 

“Du er ikke sann elskling.” Isak rister så vidt på hodet før han strekker halsen mot Even og kysser ham. Ikke bare en gang, han får en hel serie med kyss. 

“Er det et ja?” 

Isak dytter nesa si mot Evens. “Hvordan kan jeg si nei til det her?”

"Du kan ikke."

Even blunker til Isak før han tar et godt tak i ham, bøyer knærne og lener seg brått fremover mens han kysser ham ømt. 

Et dypt stønn siver ut av Isaks munn. “R-y-y-yggen.” 

“Sorry, sorry!” Even retter seg raskt opp og slipper taket i Isak, smyger hendene under genseren hans i stedet og stryker ham forsiktig over korsryggen. “Gikk det bra?”

Isak lener seg mot Even, lar hodet hvile mot skuldra hans og kysser ham lett på halsen. “Tror det.”

.

Teltet er kommet på plass uten store problemer. Even står fornøyd ute på plenen og beskuer det. Det er akkurat slik han husker det. Grønt, stort og velholdt. Eneste problemet er glidelåsen inn til forteltet som er litt treg, men det kan han leve med.

"Isak?" Even roper mot den åpne terrassedøra, "kan du komme med madrassen og dyna vår?"

Det kommer ingen lyd fra huset, så han roper på nytt. Men Isak svarer fortsatt ikke, så han går inn for å se etter ham.

Huset er tomt. Både første og andre etasje. Og sykkelen står verken ute foran huset eller i garasjen. 

Even er ikke veldig kjent i det nye nabolaget, men vet at Kiwi er såpass nært at Isak burde vært hjemme for lengst. En uro springer frem og legger seg som en klump i magen. Han setter seg på terrassetrappa med telefonen i hånda. Fire ganger ringer han uten å få svar.

Uroen tar skikkelig tak. Klumpen i magen vokser seg stor på ingen tid og skrekkscenarioene spretter frem. Tenk om det har skjedd Isak noe? Tenk om han har syklet velt og slått seg fælt? Eller enda verre, krasjet med en bil i full fart og havnet på legevakta eller sykehuset? Bilder av en blodig Isak flimrer foran øynene og han kjenner hjertet gjøre et ubehagelig byks.

Even går med raske skritt gjennom huset og ut på trappa, videre opp grusgangen og ut porten. Han speider bortover veien, men ser kun en svart katt krysse veien. Han kaster seg på sykkelen og raser i full fart bort til Kiwi. Hodet virrer fra side til side med pulsen dundrende i ørene og tinningen. 

Isak er ikke på butikken og uten noen anelse om hvor han befinner seg, kan han ikke annet enn å sykle hjem igjen. På trappa ringer han Isak på nytt. Han hører en svak lyd inne i gangen og når han åpner inngangsdøra, ser han Isaks telefonen lyse på en av flytteeskene. Displayet viser fem tapte anrop. 

_Faen! FAEN!_

Even går ut igjen og setter seg på trappa foran huset. Høyrebeinet rister ukontrollert. Han ser på klokka, det er over en halvtime siden Isak dro. Det svir bak øyelokkene og gråten lurer i halsen. Han blunker febrilsk uten at det hjelper stort og tårer triller nedover kinnet. 

Han bøyer hodet og kniper igjen øynene, prøver iherdig å få kontroll på pusten og tankene som spinner rundt i hodet. Prøver å finne logiske grunner til at Isak ikke er hjemme ennå. Kan han ha rotet seg bort på veien? Eller kanskje dratt et annet sted? Det eneste stedet han kan tenke seg, er ned til Storo, men hva skulle han der? De hadde jo lovehearts på Kiwi, det så han selv, og Isak sa han ville være tilbake om ti minutter. 

Lyden av skritt i grus etterfulgt av et dunk får tankene til å stilne. Han vipper hodet brått opp og sperrer opp øynene. Sykkelen til Isak ligger i grusen. Selv står han står fremoverbøyd med hendene på låret, tung pust og hektisk røde kinn. En svart pose fra Carlings dingler rundt håndleddet hans. Even spretter opp av trappa og møter Isak nede på grusen i løpet av hundredeler. 

"H-hvor har du vært?"

"På Storosenteret."

"Du kan ikke bare stikke av sånn..."

"Sorry Even!" Isak avbryter ham, legger hånda på kinnet hans og drar med seg noen tårer når tommelen forsiktig stryker ham under øyet. “Jeg hadde tenkt å ringe deg når jeg kom frem, men telefonen lå her og jeg ville liksom ikke snu da. Har du vært veldig bekymret?"

Even smyger hånda rundt nakken til Isak og presser pannen sin mot hans. Pusten hans skjelver på vei ut. 

“Jeg har vært kjemperedd for at det har skjedd noe alvorlig, at du har krasjet med en bil i full fart eller noe. Jeg syklet til og med bort til butikken for å se etter deg."

"Unnskyld, Even. Det var ikke meningen å gjøre deg urolig. Jeg fikk et innfall da jeg kom ut fra Kiwi og _måtte_ bare ta turen ned til Storo. Hadde jeg husket at jeg ikke tok med telefonen, hadde jeg dratt hjem og gitt deg beskjed først."

“Jeg vet du ikke mente å uroe meg. Jeg bare...” Even drar Isak inn i en hard og lang klem. “Off, det kan bare ikke skje noe med deg. Det kommer til å knuse meg.“

“Det skal ikke skje noe med meg, elskling.”

De holder rundt hverandre lenge. Isak stryker Even på ryggen mens han hvisker små kjærlighetserklæringer i øret hans og Even gjør det samme. 

"Hva gjorde du egentlig på Storosenteret?"

"Jeg kjøpte en gave til deg. Ja… eller egentlig til oss i grunn."

Even drar seg ut av klemmen. "En gave?"

"Mmm." Isaks smil vokser seg stort. "All denne mimringen ga meg en idé. Du og det bløte hjertet ditt kommer til å elske gaven."

“Få se da.”

“Ikke ennå, jeg må ordne noe først.” 

Even ser håpefullt på Isak. "Men jeg får den i dag?" 

"Selvfølgelig. Når vi kommer inn i teltet etterpå."

Det lure smilet til Isak sender nysgjerrigheten til værs og han kan ikke komme seg fort nok inn i teltet. 

“Skal vi si oss ferdig med ryddinga i dag og heller starte litt tidlig i morgen?”

“Det høres ut som en god idé.”

"Vi våkner sikkert tidlig uansett, tror du ikke?"

"Helt sikkert."

"Jeg tar en kjapp dusj, Issy, så møtes vi i teltet."

Isak vil det annerledes og sniker seg inn i dusjen så fort han er ferdig på kontoret. Even får hjelp med hårvasken og før all shampooen er ute, er de så opphisset begge to at ingen av dem klarer å stoppe. 

Små, lette kyss blir krevende tungekyss og hendene deres vandrer utålmodig over den andres kropp. Isak prøver seg på en blowjob, men innser det blir umulig når han står på knærne og beina stikker ut av dusjkabinettet. Blandebatteriet vil dessuten treffe Even midt i korsryggen om han beveger seg for mye. De smelter istedenfor sammen til en udefinerbar masse, og kommer bryst mot bryst og pikk mot pikk. Akkurat som da de var sytten og nitten. 

"Fy faen, så digg." Even kysser Isak dovent på halsen mens orgasmen ebber ut.

"Det beste som har skjedd hele uka." Isak kysser ham leende i tinningen. 

Even står foran vasken og tørker seg. Kjenner på hvor godt litt alenetid med Isak gjør ham. Han flytter håndkleet fra livet og opp til hodet, og begynner å tørke det våte håret.

“Jeg sa jeg savnet Filip i sta, men akkurat nå er dette helt perfekt.” 

“Helt enig! Det er veldig fint med litt tid for oss selv. Spesielt når vi er like tente og kommer sammen i dusjen.” Isak stryker Even nedover ryggen og klemmer forsiktig rumpa hans. “Du er så jævla fin, elskling.”

Evens hjertet krøller seg, tar flere doble slag før det hopper over et par idet Isak sender ham et slengkyss og blunker til ham via speilet. Even møter blikket hans og holder det lenge, før øynene følger den nakne kroppen hans, fra tærne og opp til hodet hvor blikkene låses på nytt. 

“Du også, Issy. Du er like fin nå som for tjue år siden. Om ikke finere.”

“Off nei”, Isak klapper seg på magen og rister på hodet, “se på det her da!”

Even fester blikket på magen hans. “Hva med den? Den er vel fin den?”

“Nei, jeg er altfor tjukk.” Isak slipper ut et sukk. “Jeg måtte opp en størrelse når jeg kjøpte bukse forrige uke.” 

“Slutt å tull.” Even snur seg mot Isak, stryker ham over magen og kysser skuldra hans. “Du er helt perfekt, elskling. Dusjen derimot må vi seriøst gjøre noe med."

"Ja, for pokker! Når det blir umulig å gi ektemannen sin en skikkelig blowjob i dusjen, er den helt ubrukelig."

Even ser Isaks ansikt sprekker opp i et smil og han blir dratt med inn i ei deilig latterkule. Han ler så intenst og lenge at han får vondt i magen. 

.

Sanger fra Isaks love-mix siver ut av telefonen til Even. Han sitter i en gammel, utvasket t-skjorte og bokser oppå dyna og den oppblåsbare madrassen. Isak sitter overfor ham, også i t-skjorte og bokser. 

Lovehearts smaker ikke like godt nå som de husket det gjorde for tretti år siden og etter å ha smakt på et par hver, legger de den bort og tenker Filip kan få den på søndag. Han elsker absolutt alt som er søtt.

Gaven til Even er pakket inn avispapir og tapet igjen med brun pakketape. Det var alt Isak fant i flyttekaoset. Den ser ikke veldig pen ut, men Even bryr seg ikke. Det er det som er inni som teller. Alltid. 

“Vær så god, elskling.” 

“Takk.” 

Pakken er flat, myk og ikke så veldig stor. Even river av papiret, akkurat som Filip ville gjort, og kaster det mot det ene hjørnet av teltet. Øynene vider seg ut og han begynner umiddelbart å le når han ser hva Isak har kjøpt til ham.

“Tennissokker med striper på!” Even rister på hodet, kan ikke tro det er sant. “Virkelig?”

“Virkelig”, ler Isak, “når idéen kom, måtte jeg bare dra ned på Storosenteret og se om jeg kunne få tak i sånne sokker.”

“Kjøpte du bare til meg?”

“Nei, så klart ikke. Vi må jo ha like.” Isak trekker frem sitt eget par fra under dyna.

“Herregud, Issy!” Even smiler fra øre til øre, “hvor fant du disse?”

“På Carlings.” Isak setter på seg den ene sokken. “Det var ikke lett, måtte innom mange butikker før jeg fant dem.”

“Du er ikke sann, elskling. Dette er den fineste gaven jeg noen gang har fått.” 

Even lener seg mot Isak og kysser ham på munnen før han ivrig setter på seg sokkene. Han strekker ut beina og vifter fornøyd med føttene. Sokkene sitter perfekt, og de røde og blå stripene er enda mer perfekt.

“Jeg må ta et bilde av sokkene våre. Dette er jo et perfekt insta-moment.”

Isak protesterer ikke, bare ler og sier “okei” før han flytter seg bort til Even og dytter foten inntil hans. Even knipser først et bilde av føttene deres før han tar et bilde av dem med blikk full av kjærlighet og latter. Han laster dem umiddelbart opp til instagram med underteksten _Sjelebånd (like farger på stripene på tennissokkene)_. 

“Kan vi ikke sende et bilde av oss til Marianne? Siden vi har satt opp teltet.”

“For en fin tanke. Det vil mamma sette pris på.”

“Tror du hun husker teltet?”

“Vet ikke. Vi brukte det ikke etter hun ble syk. Siste ferien med teltet må ha vært da jeg var ni eller ti.”

“Hun er jo inne i en god periode nå, så da er jo sjansen større for å huske.”

“Det er sant. Håper hun er våken og ser meldingen.”

Isak tar et nytt bilde av dem liggende tett inntil hverandre oppå dyna og passer på få med så mye som mulig av teltet, skriver så en kjapp melding før han trykker send.

_Hei! Første natt på nytt sted. Møbler kommer først i morgen, så Even satt for moro skyld opp det gamle teltet ❤ Husker du det? Vi koser oss alene. Filip er hos Magnus og Vilde denne helga. Even hilser. Glad i deg._

Marianne svarer umiddelbart og Even smiler om kapp med Isak når Isak leser hva hun har skrevet til dem. 

_Se på de flotte guttene mine! ❤ Klart jeg husker teltet. Har et lignende bilde fra du var seksten. Dere er helt like. Nå kan ingen komme med stygge kommentarer og vonde ord til dere. Gud og jeg er glad i dere._

Even er ikke spesielt religiøs, men han har alltid vært takknemlig for at Marianne og Guden hennes aldri har hatt problemer med Isak eller ham. Det har betydd utrolig mye for dem begge når det har stormet rundt dem og ting har vært vanskelig. 

"Vi må invitere henne hit når vi har kommet i orden. Filip sa han savnet gulrotkaka hennes her om dagen." Even stryker litt hår bort fra Isaks panne. 

Isak griper tak i hånda og stryker Even over håndryggen. "Jeg ringer henne i morgen. Om vi får orden på kjøkkenet, kan hun komme en ettermiddag og bake og underholde Filip mens vi rydder."

"Hun og Filip kan jo gjøre i stand litt på rommet hans." 

"Det tror jeg begge vil like veldig godt."

Ikke alle låter har tålt tidens tann. Even rynker på nesa idet Glenn Medeiros’ _Nothing’s Gonna Change My Love For You_ nok en gang spilles, kan ikke helt skjønne at han elsket den sangen, men han gjorde det. Han synger med likevel, med blikket låst til Isak, for teksten sitter fortsatt i hodet og den passer som en kjærlighetserklæring til verdens beste ektemann. 

“Kan vi legge oss under dyna?”

“Er du kald?”

Isak nikker. “Mm, litt.”

De kryper under dyna. Isak legger seg på armen til Even med ansiktet vendt mot ham og før Even får tenkt seg om, ligger Isaks hånd på kinnet hans og leppene omslutter hans. Even åpner munnen, stønner svakt og inviterer ham inn. Tungespissen til Isak sveiper over underleppa før han dytter den inn og møter hans. Tungene beveger seg langsomt og Even kjenner hver minste lille bevegelse helt ned til tærne. 

Leppene glir fra hverandre idet Take My Breath Away fader ut og Even tar skarpt innpust. Det er lenge siden de har kysset _så_ lenge og Even er helt ør i hodet. 

"Fy fader elskling.”

“Det var intenst."

"Jah."

“Får meg til å tenke på den gangen vi så Speed 2 på kino.”

Isak kroer seg inn i armkroken til Even og begynner å mimre. Filmen var utrolig kjedelig og de kysset seg gjennom midtpartiet for å få tiden til å gå. Even føler seg brått veldig sigen og klarer bare delvis og henge med. Han glipper med øynene, sier _mm_ , _nei_ og slipper innimellom ut noen kraftløse flir, og det tar ikke lang tid før øynene er mer igjen enn åpne. 

Da han var sytten kunne han, i de gode periodene, være oppe halve natta uten å føle et snev av tretthet i kroppen. Nå, med full jobb og en seksåring i hus, slokner han ofte før elleve. Noen ganger i ti-tiden også – spesielt på fredager. 

“Trøtt elskling?”

“Veldig.” Even sukker tungt. “Jeg håpet vi kunne høre på flere sanger og mimre til langt på natt. Det er så mange minner", han gjesper, "som har dukket opp i kveld, veldig mange fine ting som jeg på en måte har glemt.”

Isak tegner små mønstre med fingrene på Evens bryst. “Den tid er nok dessverre forbi" ler han, "jeg er trøtt jeg og.” Han kikker skrått opp mot Even og gjesper. “Skal vi sove nå og så fortsetter vi i morgen tidlig? Med både flytting og mimring."

“Mm. La oss gjøre det.” Even skrur av musikken, kikker samtidig på klokka. “Vi holdt ut til elleve da.”

Isak slipper ut et dovent flir. “Nesten fredagspers. det.”

Evens "ja" forsvinner i en langtrukket gjesp.

“God natt, kjekken.” Isak kysser Even på kinnet. “Takk for at du satt opp teltet. Jeg elsker deg.”

Even trekker Isak helt inntil seg, fletter beina med hans mens han stryker ham på overarmen og kysser ham tilbake i håret. 

“Nattis, nattis. Elsker deg òg, søtnosen min.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Veldig gøy å skrive Even og Isak som godt voksne Håper dere synes det var like gøy å lese ❤
> 
> Ingen beta på denne ficen, så alle feil og mangler er helt og holdent min egen feil. 
> 
> Spent på hva dere synes. Legg gjerne igjen liten kommentar, da blir jeg hoppende glad ❤


End file.
